Star's path
THIS WAS TAKEN FROM FORESTCLAN ROLEPLAY WIKI BY OTTER AND ICE AND FLOATIE HELPED! Earthstar stretched in her den, waiting for something to do. Her eyes shifted to the small ball of moss lying at her feet. When did that get there? ''She wondered, thinking of when she was a kit. ''Someday, I want to have kits. She thought warmly, imagining names for kits.Jaggedshard came into the den with a thrush, "Hi, Earthstar." She snapped out of her daydreaming and looked up at him. "Oh, Hello Jaggedshard." she mewed Jaggedshard dropped the thrush. "I thought you might be hungry," he meowed, "And we scented a fox on the borders." "Well after hearing that, yes, I am hungry" she sighed "Will you stay and share this with me?"'' she asked, her eyes begging. '' Jaggedshard felt his pelt growing hot. "Of... of course I'll stay," he stammered. He sat across from her and took the first bite. She chuckled a bit, and sat back in her nest, taking a small bite of the thrush. "your a nice tom you know that?" she mewed, a small smile appearing on her face. Jaggedshard's eyes brightened. "Th-thank you," he purred. "But, You work too hard. I even take time off to relax sometimes." she mewed. "Don't worry," he meowed, staring at her, "This is relaxing, just sharing prey with a cat I've known since we were kits." "Well, I guess that's good," she replied, sighing. "Im going to let it out plain and simple Jaggedshard." she started, returning his stare with her own. "I've had a crush on you since we were apprentices. I feel like a kit at the moment, and that I will start blushing, which is not very serious for a leader to do." Jaggedshard felt his pelt grow really hot. "I feel the same way," he breathed. "Well Im not quite sure what to say now." For once almost in her entire life she was blushing. She always tried to keep her emtions hidden mostly after what happened to her mother. She hated that memory the most. Her sister didn't even know. I had to lie to her. As much as it hurt me back then, I couldn't tell anybody Nitro's secret....anybody. She shook her head, trying to let the memory go away. "It's okay to not be serious," Jaggedshard teased her, flicking her with his tail. "Yeah, ok" she murmured. What if she comes back for me.....I can't let Willowshade learn....I wish I knew where Chevi was... ''She shocked herself, Why was she thinking about her? ''She wouldn't hurt a fly...but she always wanted to be in a clan...mostly mine infact, When ever it is I see her again, I'll let her in my clan....to get her away from her terrible sister Nitro. ''She snapped out of it, noticing Jaggedfeather looking at her. "For one, I always loved your eyes, how they are so bright, almost like ice." she murmured, her breath and voice soft. Jaggedshard let out a purr and meowed, "Thanks, I..." he broke off, at loss for words. "Whats wrong?" She asked, and her eyes widened. "I have always had a crush on you, and you like me back," he breathed. She laughed a bit. "Your just now noticing that? I told you a few moments ago." she grinned at him, still chuckling. "No, but I never would have imagined you liked me," he replied. "Why?" she asked, and she stopped laughing. ''I was afraid somebody would have taken you as a mate and taken you away from me by now. ''she thought, but didn't say it. "Because I thought you liked others better," he meowed. "Please, I wouldn't like anybody else," she mewed, "I have very high standards." It was meant as a joke, but she said it without flinching. Jaggedshard laughed, "Me, too!" Her head swiftly turned as she saw a black flash in the corner of her eye. There was nothing there. ''Oh Starclan please let it be my imagination! she silently begged. Jaggedshard's fur prickled, "What?" "Oh, I thought I saw somebody, but it was just a tree." she mewed, hating herself for lying to him. She took another bite of the thrush, which was beginng to get cold. "What now?" she asked, and looked over at him. "Are we mates now or somthing?" "I suppose we are," he meowed, taking another bite out of the thrush. "Okay" she said, taking another bite of the thrush. She swalloewd, and her gaze went back on the camp. Somewhere, out in the trees, she could make out a glowing yellow gaze.'' If I do have kits, will they be safe against her?'' The question rung quietly in her head, getting louder and and louder, until she started to get a headache. Jaggedshard stretched and lie down on his back, sighing, "So, what now?" "I should proabaly send out a border patrol." she mumbled "And Wolfkit is already six moons, so I should probably give her an apprentice ceromony." she continued. "Earthstar, May I come in?" a she-cat meowed from outside the leader's den. "I am a rouge named Star. And I have 5 Kits with me, too." Earthstars gaze snapped from Jaggedshard, and she stood up in her nest, quickly grooming herself. She looked up. "Please do" she mewed, smiling. The she-cat came into veiw. She was a pretty tortie. And the kits with her weren't even 1 moon old yet. "I was wondering if I could join your clan, because I think my ex-mate is trying to kill my kits." Star stuck her nose into the pile of fur next to her. "Would you like to meet my kits?" Jaggedshard snapped his attention to the newcomers, looking as elegant as possible. "I would love to!" she said enthusiasticlly. "The clan wil protect you from your ex-mate if he comes near here." Her eyes twinkled, she loved kits. "Ok this one," She said pointing to a tortie that looked like her "is Rose, This is," She said pointing to a gray tom " Dark, this is Rusty, This one is Fly, And this last one," She said pointing at the smallest a feeble little one who was much smaller then her littermates," is Ginger, since she has a ginger colored pelt." Jaggedshard gazed at the tiny lumps of fur warmly and rested his tail on Earthstar's spine. "They-they're so cute." she said. "How long will you all be staying in the clan?" she asked, eyes sparkilng. "I really don't know...." "We can help you as long as you need," Jaggedshard offered. "Thank you. Do you have some where I can rest and feed my kits?" Star asked. She still felt scared by their niceness but she wouldn't tell them that. Don't forget I did basically stalk their patrol. "Well, we do have the Nursery." She looked at Star "My sister is in there and she has more kits on the way, so you won't get lonely. But as a warning, She isn't as nice as I am." She purred. "I will go to the nursery. But will the queens accept me?" With that she walked out and went to find the nursery. "Its nice in here isn't it?" Earthstar asked, leading the trio into the nursery, along with the five kits. Willowshade was fast asleep, not noticing her sister, Jaggedshard or Star and her kits. Jaggedshard looked around, it was nice and looked comfortable and safe, but of course, he would never sleep in there. "Yes it is." Star found an empty nest and her kits followed her besides Rusty who followed Earthstar around the nursery. Jaggedshard purred in amusement at the kit. Earthstar looked behind her and gave a laugh. She bent down and picked the kit up by the scruff, and set him down in the nest Star chose. Willowshade opened her minty green eyes groggily, and narrowed them instantly. She turned to make sure Wolfkit was asleep, and pounded over to Earthstar. "You. Me Outside RIGHT NOW" she said, and not waiting for a answer, dragged her sister outside the den. Jaggedshard peered after them, wondering if he could come with them. "What's with her?" Rusty got out of the nest and followed the she-cats. "Her ex-mate is trying to kill her, Willowshade," Earthstar mewed, embarassed by her sisters behavior. "You expect me to just let a bunch of rouges kits mess up my dear Wolfkit? I don't think so, I AM NOT ACCEPTING A MANGY ROUGE TO FLEA UP MY SWEET CHILD!" Willowshade roared at her sister. Rusty snuck up on the she cats and came out into sight. "Who's this Auntie." "Rusty, Get back here now!" Star yelled from the inside of the nursery. "And you sister of Earthstar I am not going to mess up your kit!" What they don't know is that I am half blind so my hearing is hightened! '' " I REFUSE TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Willowshade shouted into the nursery. Willowshade glared at her sister. Earthstar walked back into the nuresery, Wolfkit had been awake the whole time, and she couldn't stop laughing, which was weird, considering how shy she is. Jaggedshard came up beside Earthstar and rested his tail on her back, "What happened?" "Earthstar, you should go back to your den I will walk with you. Kits stay here!" "Alright Star" she mumbled, and walked back outside the den, but stopped seeing her sister. "I'm done with your temper, you hear? Im not just your sister anymore, Im your leader now, and I demand respect. Don't you dare go judging other cats. You're the flea-pelt here. I want you to treat me and all he other cats in this clan respect, If you know them or not, because I've had enough of your whining." She shot her another look, and lead the way to her den. "It's ok Earthstar. I don't Belong here, I hope you can take care of my kits when I am gone. Don't try to stop me, I lied my former mate is not after my kits its me I killed his sister, on PURPOSE! You don't a murderer in your clan. I leave tonight." Star looked close to tears. "No" Earthstar said. "You killed her for a reson that isn't my bussiness, but I refuse to ket you go and leave your kits here" Her blue-green eyes turned a little cold. " I can't let those kits loose a mother because your afraid. Come to your senses, for all you know we could kill your kits!" She didn't let herself get angry. She stood eerily calm. "Your not leaving, your kits will be heart broken, and I can't let that happen." Her mind slipped back to her own mother, murdered by a rouge right in front of her eyes as a kit, not being able to stop it, and having to lie to her own sister about what happened. "You will not leave them" she meowed. "I won't, Do you have a river i can get a drink from?" Jaggedshard came in, shaking out his silvery pelt. Earthstar didn't notice Jaggedshard come in. "My mother was brutally murdered directly in front of me by a rouge name Nitro. Nitro said that if I told anyone about this she will kill my sister too, so I haven't said since I was a kit. I had to lie to my sister about what happened, saying that our own mother left us. I am still living in fear that Nitro will come back for our family. I can't let another family lose their mother because she is being a heartless wimp." Her eyes were icey now. " You will stay here because I refuse to let you leave this clan, whether you like it or not. Do you understand? She said, frustrated. This was the side of her she got from her father, the same personality as Willowshade herself. The side she has kept hidden. Her eyes were a bright, icey blue. "I won't and by the way I know Nitro." Star said cooly. "I don't think you understand, You don't have a choice. Consider your self stuck here," she said, her now icey eyes twinkling. "Ok but i need a drink of water and fresh air too! By the way Nitro killed my mother too." Star was in tears now. tears were soking into stars fur making it look like she was an apprentice only then did Earthstar know that this she-cat was starving herself for her kits. "How come you didn't tell me, Earthstar?" Jaggedshard gasped. "I am leaving whether you like it or not!" "You can't leave!" Jaggedshard protested, "Who will watch your kits? Willowshade won't and there are no other queens." They can eat fresh kill! GOODBYE!" She stalked off into the clearing. "Thats enough." She pushed past Jaggedshard and headed straight out to the Clearing. She was mad, and Star shouldn't have driven her this far. "Star, wait!" Jaggedshard called, running after her, "Earthstar will not let you leave your kits and risk your life. We can protect you here!" "I don't care," She stops and Jaggedshard runs into her. "Do you have a river?" ''Like he'll ever know i have a crush on him. Star felt his gaze sweep over her. "Yes, we have a river, but there is also lots of puddles here after the rain," Jaggedshard sniffed the air, "More on the way, too." "Ok." I will miss you Jaggedshard! Star ran out of the camp and went to the river and threw herself in. "Oh my goodness!" Jaggedshard yowled. Fireflicker and Berrypetal came out of the warriors' den. "Get her out of there!" Jaggedshard ordered. Jaggedshard, Fireflicker, and Berrypetal hurtled themselves into the rushing torrent outside camp. Berrypetal and Fireflicker jumped in ahead of Star and Jaggedhsard behind her. Jaggedshard paddled toward her, strong with the current. Fireflicker and Berrypetal swam against it ready to reach out and grab her, but Jaggedshard got there first. He grabbed her and dragged her out of the water, droplets streaming from his silver tabby pelt and laid her on shore Fireflicker helped his sister out and they hurried over. Fireflicker ran to get Falconscar. Falconscar was there within moments with her herbs. She shouldered Berrypetal and Jaggedhsrad out of her way and forced the water from Star's lungs. "She's in shock!" she meowed softly. She grabbed thyme leaves and had her eat them, then checked her body for wounds. "A few cuts," she said, cleaning them, then applying a marigold poultice and cobwebs. She nudged the she cat to her feet and carried Star off to her den. "I wanted..... I deserve to die..." Star gasped as she gently slid off Falconscar's back. "I am staying right here, Not moving! Oh, I feel dizzy." Earthstar angrily pounded over to where they were, seeing earlier how Star looked at Jaggedshard. Sorry, but googling over my mate isn't helping you at the moment darling. As she came over to them, she stepped over Star and looked straight into her eyes. "Listen, whether you like it or not you will not leave your children here to die on their own." Her eyes became even icier than before. "Daddy? Is that you? Yes I am ready." Earthstar and Jaggedshard watched in horror as Star went limp. "What kind of medicine cat am I?" Falconscar snarled at herself, furious. "Yeah, I don't think I'll miss her very much" Earthstar stepped away from her, and she came back to her senses. Her now back to normal eyes widened. "Nononononononnononononononononoonononononoon" she whimpered, trying to find a pulse in Stars dead corpse. Falconscar's wail brought Star's kits from the nursery. Earthstar heard a whisper in her ear.'' I am sorry I left my kits, Take care of them and tell them I loved them I did this so he wouldn't follow me. I will miss you and your clan!'' Next Jaggedshard heard a voice in his ear,'' I will miss you so much more than you relize. I loved you! You didn't love me back. Why? Because you love Earthstar and I will always remember that and respect that.'' "She had a crush on me?" Jaggedshard gasped, thoroughly surprised. Star's voice turned up little bit.'' I will be reborn in 3 moons. To Earthstar. Name me correctly my love! Lights will go to the star that shines brightest. I will be in your dreams! Good-Bye! '' Jaggedshard shook his head to clear it, awed. Don't tell the kit that will be born to you and Earthstar! You will know me but I will not know you! "Oh," he meowed out loud. Earthstar's eyes widened once more, and a tear rolled down her face. "I promise, I can't wait to see you again" she whispered. "But really, If your my kit, PLEASE don't have a weird abnormal love with Jaggedshard, because that might just freak me out." she laughed a little, shaky. Jaggedshard twined his tail with Earthstar's, still looking down at Star. I won't, I promise! That is over...... I love you Mother! Rose cried out "WHERE'S MY MAMA?!?" All of the kits started to wail. Category:Fan Fictions